


Con Las Ganas

by jasminejc4525



Category: Elite (TV)
Genre: F/M, Post Season 2, season 3 prediction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-24 14:37:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21339844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jasminejc4525/pseuds/jasminejc4525
Summary: Nadia’s dad tells her she has to get married to Cyrus, the son of one of their friends from Palestine. Of course Nadia is still in love with Guzman. Nadia finds herself outside of Guzman’s door. What will happen?
Relationships: Guzmán Nunier Osuna/Nadia Shana
Comments: 6
Kudos: 68





	1. The Dinner

**Author's Note:**

> The title is based off the song by Zahara that played during Nadia and Guzman's first kiss. I have nothing against people in arranged marriages. This is heavily based on how the show feels about them, and how I see the characters reacting. Please enjoy this short and sweet story.

It had been a month since her sex tape came out. Nadia knew she was still in love with Guzman, but let the shame of the video overwhelm her. She tried her best to avoid him in the hallways but still missed looking in his eyes and counting the freckles on his face. She tried to think about her future and how she would try to achieve her dream of becoming a diplomat in the United Nations. Nadia knew she had the brains for it and the drive but her biggest obstacle was getting through senior year at Las Encinas. Before the video she felt invisible to everyone, expect Guzman of course and her close friends. But after Lu posted the video, everyone would look at her and make sexual gestures. Nadia felt that she caused shame to herself and her family, but she knew she would have to persevere through the hardships.

Her parents told her they would be having dinner with a family from Palestine that they were close with. Nadia thought nothing of it but when they showed up with their teenage son, her mind went to dark places.

“Hi Casper and Alina” Nadia’s mom, Iman, said as she greeted her friends into the Shana home. “Welcome to our home.”

“Wow you’ve grown up a lot Cyrus” Nadia’s dad, Yusef, said as he looked at Casper and Alina’s son Cyrus. Yusef even thought of Omar and how he was about to introduce him to a girl for marriage.

“Hi, how are you Mr. and Mrs.Shana... Nadia” Cyrus said with a smile.

She knew that her parents had a lot of friends back in Palestine, but she never met this family before. Nadia didn’t really know Cyrus that well, but she knew of his reputation because of Omar. He was known to be a player back in Palestine. Cyrus had this cocky energy to him that reminded her of Christian when they first met, which made her dislike him. Nadia greeted his parents and simply looked him up and down with a cold stare, which she could see angered her father a little.

They all sat down in the dining room. Nadia’s dad smiled looking at the image of the two families together in one room.

Alina looked at Nadia, “So Nadia your mom tells me that you do really well at Las Encinas”

Casper joined in, “Yes I heard you are top of your class. You must be a very smart girl.”

Nadia put on a fake smile out of politeness. He continued, “Do you like it there?” It pleased Yusef to see how much interest he showed in Nadia’s academic life.

“I love it there, and I love my friends; Samuel and Rebecca.”

Cyrus questioned her, “Samuel?”

She replied, “We’ve been friends since grade school. I see him like a brother.” She wanted to mention Guzman, but didn’t think it was an appropriate time; given her dad didn’t know Guzman told her about the deal they made. She didn’t want to embarrass her parents.

Casper asked Yusef, “Well how is Omar, Yusef?”

Yusef had too much pride to tell Casper that Omar left the family when Yusef was at his weakest point of health. So he lied and said, “He is touring colleges with his classmates.”

“Wow that’s great” Alina said. “Cyrus wants to open a store selling Palestinian artifacts. There are a couple of businesses that are interested in buying some pieces to decorate their offices.”

“That’s really impressive Cyrus” Yusef said as he gave Cyrus a reassuring nod.

After the family left, Nadia’s parents asked what she thought of Cyrus. Although Nadia didn’t like him, she lied and said he was fine.

Her father replied with a smile saying, “I'm really glad to hear that Nadia because I think you two would make a good couple." He paused and looked her in the eyes before saying, "I want you and him to marry this summer after you graduate.” Nadia felt her whole world crush as her father spoke. “He’s a great kid Nadia and I think you are old enough now. You will need somewhere to go after you graduate, and you can’t stay here forever. And-“

Nadia cut her father off before he spoke again, “Baba what about college? I wanted to do that after I graduated. I'm not ready for marriage.” She was so shocked by how direct her father was being about her marrying a guy she didn’t even know.

“You can go to college after you guys are married. You have a lifetime to expand on your studies.”

“I have a lifetime to get married!” Nadia yelled as tears rolled down her face. “Baba what’s the rush? What if I want to take my life in a different direction then you and Mama did? Why can’t you let this be my decision?" She took a deep breath before saying, "That’s your problem Baba. You’re always trying to control everyone’s life thinking your doing the right thing but all your doing is pushing us away...Me, Omar, and May.”

He looked shocked and responded, “Nadia I can't believe, out of everyone, you are the one talking to me like this. I thought you were a respectful young lady."

"I was until you tried to control who I would marry." Even she was surprised by what she had said.

"If that’s how you really feel then maybe you should go too,” Unlike the time he kicked Omar out, Yusef was calm as he talked to his daughter. Maybe because he thought Nadia would come to her senses and not leave or if she did, she would immediately regret it and come back. But little did he know.

Nadia stopped her tears and looked at him with a stern face. “Okay Baba, just know that I love you, and I will be back when you are ready for me to be my own person.” She gave her mom and dad a hug, went to her room and began to pack.

She wasn’t really sure what to think, given that she never did anything like this before. She called Rebe and asked her if she could stay at her house for a couple of days. Rebe said she and her mom would be out of town for a week. She thought of Samuel, but realized taking her in would be a huge burden. She also thought of Omar and Ander but given the events that took place not too long ago at Las Encinas, that also wouldn’t be a good idea.

Nadia grabbed her bag and walked out of her house. She went to her last option, not really sure what they would say, but she took the chance anyway.


	2. She will be loved

As she walked, the tears began to roll again. She thought if she had made a mistake, but quickly reminded herself she had to teach her father a lesson. If she kept following rules she didn’t agree with, then he would keep controlling her life. Of course she loved respected her father, but enough was enough.

As she arrived in Guzman’s driveway, Nadia wondered if this was a good idea or not. She walked up to the door and knocked on it. It began to rain as she waited for someone to open the door. Luckily it was Guzman who answered.

“Nadia what are you doing here?” He said confused.

She couldn’t speak. All she could do was admire how handsome his face was and how much she wanted him all to herself.

Guzman quickly filled in the silence by saying, “You know what, I don’t care. Just come in or you’ll get sick.” Her heart quickly filled with joy by how much he cared for her.

He led her to his couch and she said, “I’m sorry Guzman I came here. But my dad and I got into this fight and I didn’t know where else to go.”

“It’s fine, just know you will have somewhere to go as long as I’m here, despite the events that happened last month." He said as he grabbed her a towel and I change of clothes. "By the way, I'm not mad at you for the way you reacted to the whole video situation. I know that it was probably a lot for you to handle because of all the unwanted attention you were getting from everyone." She appreciated how much he knew her. He walked over to her and looked deep in her eyes, "Over the last month, I've missed you a lot. And you probably won't admit it but I know you've missed me too."

She would forget how much he paid attention to her. All the long obvious stares he would give her in the middle of class, and the occasional attempts to talk to her. Although she was looking at him from a distance, she knew that he wasn't shy about giving her dirty looks. "I can admit that I've missed you too. If I didn't, I wouldn't be here right now." She looked around and noticed how empty his house was. “Where are your parents?” 

“They went away for a bit, the whole Polo spun them for a loop.” They both sat down on the couch.

She looked into his deep blue eyes “And how are you feeling with everything? It must have been a lot for you.”

“Since your the only person that tells the truth around here, I’m gonna be honest with you too,” He took a deep breath and continued. “It was hard. I felt betrayed by everyone. How could one of my best friends kill my sister, and the other lie about it straight to my face? And then Polo had the nerve to step back into school after he did all that. It’s ridiculous that he wasn’t arrested. I wanted to kill the guy and show him the same mercy he showed Marina” He paused, then grabbed her hand. “But then I thought of you and how you wouldn’t want me to be violent and let my anger control my actions.”

She smiled and said, “Well I’m glad you learned from one of the many lessons I taught you. But the part about me always telling the truth...well that’s not true. If I was 100% truthful to myself and the people around me, I wouldn’t be in half the mess that I’m in right now.”

“No one is perfect Nadia. You taught me that especially. You tried your best and made a couple of mistakes and that's okay." She really took in what he was saying and realized that everything would be ok. "Now it’s your turn to spill. What happened between you and your father?”

She took and deep breath and said, “He told me I would be marrying this guy after graduation.” Guzmán looked just as shocked as she did when her father said it. “I told him I wanted to go to college after I graduated, and he said that I had my whole life for college. I told him I had my whole life for marriage and that I was tired of him controlling everyone and pushing them away. He said if I felt that way then I should leave.” She began to tear up again, but quickly wiped it away.

Guzman pulled her closer to him so that he had his arm around her as she spoke. “Of course I wasn’t ready to get married, and especially to Cyrus.” She paused and looked into his eyes with a smile,“ He wasn’t you... the guy I really love.”

Guzman couldn’t believe the words that just had come out of her mouth and quickly kissed her. Surprisingly this time being the most passionate of them all. They both smiled into the kiss and after a hot make out session, Guzman pulled away with a smile and said, “I love you too.” 

Nadia couldn’t help it and began to kiss him again, but this time he picked her up and brought her to his bedroom. The two didn’t break their kiss as they disrobed each other. They experienced the most passionate lovemaking with each other that night. 

Nadia woke up with Guzman drawing hearts on her naked back. She smiled as she turned around to kiss him. 

Guzman who was full of bliss asked her what that night meant for them. 

She made a clever smile before saying, “I think it means that we’re together now, like officially.” She was finally happy. “How does that sound to you boyfriend?”

He kissed her before saying, “ That sounds amazing girlfriend. So... are we gonna do stuff that normal couples do: like kissing, going on dates, holding each other’s hands through the hallways, and sitting by each other in all of our classes?”

Nadia laughed and said, “All that except having sex at school.” She got serious and continued “By the way I'm sorry I did that. I shouldn't have I kissed you like that in the locker room. I was just caught in the moment and you said it wasn’t a good idea.”

“Don’t apologize, I wanted to do it just as bad you. We were two crazy kids in love, and didn’t know how to express it properly. But now that I have you, I’m never letting you go.”

Nadia kissed him more and said, “I love you, always and forever.”

Guzman wrapped her in his arms and gave his girlfriend the same affection. “I love you more.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed the story. I referenced another one of my favorite shows,One Tree Hill. It would be really interesting if this actually happened in season 3, which was confirmed. If you really enjoyed this, feel for to leave suggestions to what else I should write about. Thank you to all those who contribute to the fandom. We love your work :)


End file.
